Wakamoto Norio
|Ocupación = Seiyū Narrador|Rol = Matsudaira Katakuriko|Cumpleaños = 18 de octubre|Edad = 69 años}} Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫 ''Wakamoto Norio','' nacido el 18 de octubre de 1945) es un actor de voz japonés veterano y experto en budō afiliado con Sigma Seven. Nació en Shimonoseki, Prefectura de Yamaguchi, y creció en Sakai, Prefectura de Osaka. Se graduó de la Universidad de Waseda. Es el doblador oficial japonés de Robert Knepper. Biografía Tras gradurase de la Universidad de Waseda, Wakamoto inicialmente encontró empleo de oficial de policía asignado en la división antidisturbios del Departamento Metropolitano de Policía de Tokio antes de convertirse en seiyū. La voz de Wakamoto es conocida por la unión de dureza, aspereza e intensidad, lo que le lleva a ser asignado roles de villano. Como ejemplo se incluye a Oskar von Reuenthal en Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Johnny en la saga Guilty Gear, Barbatos Goetia en Tales of Destiny 2, Charles zi Britannia en Code Geass, Black Shadow en F-Zero GP Legend, Xemnas en Kingdom Hearts II, Oda Nobunaga en Sengoku Basara, Cell en Dragon Ball Z y GT, Dracula en Castlevania, Bison en la saga Street Fighter, Igniz y Omega Rugal en The King of Fighters y otros. En trabajos adultos, como OVAs o videojuegos de simulación de citas usa el álias "Hiruma Kyounosuke". Mantiene el rango de 3-dan en Shorinji Kempo y Kendo Otros trabajos Anime * Acrobunch (Hiro Randō) * Antique Bakery (Tadahiro Akutagawa) * Atashin'chi (Ringuana) * Ayakashi Ayashi (Torī Yōzō) * Azumanga Daioh ('''Padre de Chiyo) * Baccano! (Gustave St. Germain) * Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls (Yagyū Munenori) * Berserk (Gambino) * Burn up Excess (Secretario) * Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Jirō Misaki) * Detective Conan (Inspector Gorō Ōtaki, Michihiko Suwa, Satoshi Miyahara 81-82, Korehisa Kanie 174) * Chrono Crusade (Duke Defeaux) * City Hunter 2 (Eric) * Code Geass (Charles zi Britannia) * Cowboy Bebop (Vicious) * Cream Lemon (Zack) * Cromartie High School (Shinichi Mechazawa, Chef de Sushi 24) * Crying Freeman (Shikebaro) * Cyborg 009 (Scarl) * D.Gray-man (Winters Sokaro) * Daigunder (DragoBurst) * Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God (Shapiro Keats) * Dancouga Nova (Earth Will, Moon Will) * Demonbane (Augustus) * Desert Punk (Rain Spider) * Digimon Frontier (IceDevimon) * Dororon Enma-kun MeeraMera (Enma Daiō) * Dog Days (Godwin Dorure) * Dragon Ball Z (Cell) * Dragon Ball GT (Cell) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Cell) * Duel Masters (Jōji) * Fairy Tail (Rey de los Espíritus 32) * Fist of the North Star (Shuren) * F-Zero GP Legend (Black Shadow) * Ga-Rei Zero (Nabu Brothers) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Piper) * Gintama (Matsudaira) * Gunparade Orchestra (Pingüino) * Hayate no Gotoku! (Narrador) * Heat Guy J (Serge Echigo) * Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Rockley Ron) * Infinite Ryvius (Conrad Visukesu) * Inukami! (Sekidousai) * Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (Borracho 4, 12) * Keroro Gunsō (Shurara) * Kiddy Grade (Chevalier) * Kiddy Girl-and (Che) * Koi Koi Seven (Director de la academia) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Fein, Victoream) * Love Get Chu (Ohara Heizou) * Lucky Star (Sonido de la TV 16) * Maison Ikkoku (Maestro del Chachamaru) * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Naoyuki Takasu) * Master Keaton (Herman 20) * Miracle Girls (Mr. X) * 2X2 Shinobouden (Onsukomaru) * Mirai Shōnen Konan (Dōke) * Mirai Nikki (Deus Ex Machina) * Monkey Typhoon (Elephant Bishop) * Mononoke (The Umizatou) * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Demon general) * Nichijou (Narrador 7) * Ninja Nonsense (Onsokumaru) * Oh My Goddess! (Senbee) * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (Panpu King) * PaRappa Rappa (King Kong Mushi) * Planetes (Gigalt Gangalagash) * Pluster World (Dairando) * Princess Lover! (Isshin Arima) * Ronin Warriors (Kaos) * Sailor Moon (Yusuke Amade) * Samurai Champloo (Bundai) * Sazae-san (Anago, Padre de Hanazawa, otros) * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Capitán de policía 51) * s-CRY-ed (Narrador) * Seisenshi Dambain (Narrador, Alan Brady) * Sengoku Basara (Oda Nobunaga) * Shounen Onmyouji (Kyūki) * Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (Gntarl) * Tetsuwan Birdy (Skeletsuo) * The Skull Man (Scarl) * Soul Link (Shigemichi Morimoto) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Maier V. Branstein) * Tatakae!! Ramenman (Kinnikuken Banboro) * Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman Omega, Kengo Aiba) * Tetsuwan Birdy: DECODE (Scherzo) * Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Padre de Mito Yuuri) * Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Biagio Busoni) * Tomorrow's Joe 2 (Shogi Kanetatsu) * Transformers: Animated (Megatron) * Transformers: Cybertron (Flame Convoy) * Tsuyokiss (Tachibana Heizō) * Ultimate Muscle (Bone Killer) * Urusei Yatsura (Profesor de arte) * Uta no Prince-sama (Saotome Shining) * Weiss Kreuz (Reiji Takatori) * Wolf's Rain (Fukurō) * Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle (Gargoyle) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Titan) * Yu Yu Hakusho (Gouki, Chu) * Zettai Karen Children (Shkii Piroshkiski, Director General Sannomiya) * Zoids Fuzors (Roger) Categoría:Seiyū